mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jax Shade
History: Born a fearsome Dragon of the previous Demon Lord, Jax knew and understood the pleasure and thrill of killing humans. She was a true monster in every sense of the word. However, after the new Demon Lord came into power, Jax went into hiding. She feared her new urges and fought them with all that she had. However, a boy managed to find her by chance and her resistance melted. She took the boy and made him into her husband, acting as his personal slave out of her own choice. She had sex with him constantly and brought him food and water. She served him very faithfully. Unfortunately, while flying with him in true Dragon form, they were attacked by the Order. The boy was mortally wounded and well as Jax. However, Jax was brought back by a mysterious man. Due to the trauma, Jax's mind blocked out the memory of the attack. She went back to her cave to see her husband, but found him missing. She waited, but he would never come. She tried to seek him out, but even with her powerful sense of smell, she couldn't find his scent. One day, she picked up a scent that was similar to what she remembered, but instead, she found a woman who claimed to be his twin sister. Jax also learned from this sister that her husband was killed by the Order years ago. Jax's memories then flooded back into her all at once as she relieved the nightmare once again. She almost lost control, but her husband's sister held her steady and kept her level-headed. Jax then went out to sea to try and go to another continent. She found the ocean very relaxing and peaceful. It helped her to cope with her loss and she eventually fell in love with it. She fell so much in love that she bought her own ship and a crew of women to sail the seas indefinitely, only coming to port when the women needed food and water. However, after much consideration, the women decided to all have sex with Jax constantly until they too became Dragons. This allowed them to travel to land much less often and eventually not at all as the Dragons got the endurance to fly to land on their own. Jax found another Dragon that was floating among some timber in the waters. The crew got her aboard and took great care of her. They found an admiral military pin with her and assumed that she was part of the Demon Lord's sea military. However, upon waking, the Dragon could remember nothing, not even her name. Luckily, there were a were character imprinted on a tag in her clothes that read "King," so she took that as her name. Jax and King became very close friends and shared a great love for the sea. Jax swore to help King to get her memories back, but King also promised to help Jax find a new mate. The issue with both promises, was that Jax didn't want another mate and King didn't care to get her memories back. Jax met the Hauli named Brigid when Sapphire started introducing her to the crew. There wasn't much discussion between Jax and Brigid, but there was little to talk about with Jax. Despite her vast history, she prefered to keep it to herself than to open up, especially to a complete stranger. She had no particular opinion on Brigid's quick departure, but wouldn't mind seeing her again if they happened across each other again at sea. When Ruby was brought into the crew by King, Jax felt no temptation to have sex with the red dragon. She even denied all of Ruby's advances until Ruby was getting ready to marry King. By then, Ruby had been a part of the crew for some time. Jax decided to let Ruby have what she was so curious about. Afterwards, Jax told Ruby that it would be best for her to cease sexual relations with the rest of the crew besides King. Jax was forced to port for supplies again, ,driving her into a depression as she hid in her cabin. When her girls returned, she was bugged by a girl named Karai. The girl wouldn't leave her alone for some time until Jax told her to go elsewhere. Jax was also introduced too a voluptuous, dark-skinned, Elf named Meya, who needed to passage over the seas. Jax agreed, knowing that Meya would likely be recruited onto the ship. As she prepared to set sail, the girl named Karai left the ship. Category:Characters